Tears of an Angel
by NaLu4Eva
Summary: Its been 2 months since lisannas return. throughout those two months all she feels is heartbreak and lonelines having only her spirits for company. Her heartbreak increases when natsu starts dating lisanna and it isn't until she uses her forbidden contracts that Lucy is finally able to heal but will Lucy and natsus relationship ever be the same again. R R hope u like it
1. ignorance is bliss

Ignorance is bliss

Its been two months since Lisanna came back from was so happy to have her home or 'back from the dead' as some might call it , but through all of this time of happy reunions and partys some one was forgotten. Fairy tails very own celestial mage Lucy heartphilia was forgotten, it was like she never existed to the guild. She went into the guild everyday hoping that the days before had been nothing but a terrible nightmare, but ended up being crushed by loneliness and heartache. Even her so called bestfriend had forgotten about her, he and happy never went home anymore they always stayed with lisanna and her family so they never saw anything that would remind them of her. What surprised lucy more was that master had forgotten her, the one person who should remember her ir any guild member in fairy tail had forgotten her what kind of master was he?

Lucys spirits tried to cheer her up, they did there best to help her pay her rent seeing as she couldnt do a mission from the guild seeing as she apprently didnt exist. Aquarious was the worst of her spirits to control, she had seen her master cry from loneliness one times too many over the years and constantly wanted to drown the whole of the guild;and i thought she didnt care. If it wasnt for loke saying that lucy would go to jail and she would be banished Aquarious might have actually gone through with it using her own magic. Loke stayed with lucy every night until she cried asleep and would appear the moment she to being ignored Lucy had a lot of time to think and the one thought that kept creeping into her mind was " was i just a replacement for lisanna?" she also had alot of time to think about her forbidden contracts.

Lucy stared at her best friend it was the first time she had seen him so happy; this was because he had began dating lisanna. She knew she should feel happy for the pink haired idiot but all she could feel was heart ache and jealousy. "Why does Lisanna have all the attention, I mean she disappeared i understand but its been two months shouldnt have things gone back to normal by now" lucy thought a voice in the back of her mind answered her question " you were just her replacement they never really cared about you at all". "SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed at the voice in her head. "Lucy?" asked a worried voice. Lucy looked up to see the whole guild staring at her. Had she really yelled out loud or had it all been a dream "Lucy are you ok?" The celestial mage snapped her haid round to the direction of the voice. It had voice had come from Natsu who stood in a defensive stance in front of Lisanna, proving that the last two months had been real and what hurt the most was that he thought so lowly of her, he thought that she could attack a fellow guild mate, him of all people should know better. All this reopened the emotional wounds, that normally reopened at night; She fell her knees and burst out crying her sobs were the only sound to be heard throughout the guild.

A bright light surrounded the space around lucy which made the whole guild cover there the light cleared the whole guild stood there in shock as all of lucy 9 of lucys zodiacs spirits were standing around her, all of them looking seriously pissed off. Aires went straight over to her crying master doing her best to comfort her while glaring at the guild members at the same time. Loke was the first one to speak, "Aires why don't you take Lucy home looks like she could use some rest." Aires glanced at loke before nodding and silently taking her master out the guild, she stopped at the guild doors to give one person in particular a deadly glare. This look how ever went unnoticed as the guild were more preoccipied with the raging aquarious who was unsuccessfully trying to drown the guild as her magic was being cancelled out by juvia. "AQUARIOUS ENOUGH! Making sure Lucy doesn't do anything stupid is our main prioitity its better if your by her side. Me and virgo will handle things here!" None of the other spirits dared to agrue with loke because what he said was true, their master needed them more than ever. One by one the spirits disappeared until only loke and virgo were left. Natsu was the first one to speak which was the biggest mistake he could of made at that moment "Loke what the hell is wrong with lucy?" his voice was carried nothing but concern for his friend. "I have an idea why don't tell me whats wrong with her seeing as shes your best friend, oh wait you can't you spent the last two months acting like she doesn't exist,while she was crying from heartbreak and loneliness. Everyone apart from virgo was shocked at lokes tone and the words that came of his mouth, his tone was sarcastic and was colder than ice and every word he spoke dripped with poison. Natsu made his second biggest mistake " We never acted as though Lucy never existed!" Natsu was starting to get pissed off why were the spirits accussing them of something they hadn't done. This time virgo answered " Did you know that princess almost got kicked out because she couldnt pay her rent because she was unable to get a job from here and did you know that princess thought she was a replacement for miss lisanna and she often had a mental battle with herself over whether you cared cor her or not, Do you know how many times Princess has hurt herself to get rid of emotional pain?" By the time Virgo had finished the whole guild was crying ,Natsu was on floor unable to believe what pain he had put his best friend through and he hadn't even heard the worst if it yet and loke was gonna make sure he was the one who delivered the final blow to the idiotic dragon slayer. "Natsu you do know thatyou caused the her the most pain right." Natsu glanced up at the lion spirit tears streaming down his face which was covered in confusion. " Lucy loves you and when you started dating lisanna it almost killed her and then when she screamed out due to stress you try and protect lisanna from her, i thought you of all people would know that lucy wouldn't attack her guildmates. By the time Loke was finished Natsu was already burning a hole in the floor due to guilt and the rest of the guild stared in shock, they had never seen loke so sadtistic A cold voice from the door made the guild jump


	2. Power of an Angel

Previously SHUT UP!  
...

Lucy?

...

you spent the last two months acting like she doesn't exist

...

we never

...

princess thought she was a replacement

...

hurt herself to get rid of the emotional pain

...

2. Power of an Angel

A cold voice by the door made the guild jump.

"Its unlike you to be sadistic Leo, I am surprised that you would stoop this low"

The guild turned towords the door to see a sixteen year old girl leaning against the wall. Her blonde hair was tied up in a loose side ponytail her eyes like deep pools that you could get lost in. Her beauty astounded the guild, but she gave off a aura that said she was dangerous, which made them wander why she was here

"What are you hell doing here? you're not ment be here unless she summons you and Lucy isn't strong enough for that it'll kill her."

Everyone turned to stare at the Lion spirit, he obviously knew this girl and it was also obvious that she was somehow connected to Lucy.

"You have little faith in your master Leo, the only reason I am here is because Lucy summoned me and before you ask yes she's alive but shes very weak which may be the reason you can't feel her essence. Go to Lucy the others need a break, they are using their own magic to stay here and they are not used to it."

With that Virgo bowed at the girl and disappeared, leaving a very pissed off Loke who was definitely not leaving the girl alone with the guild, it wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was more like he didn't trust the guild and who could blame him after what they had done to Lucy. The guild turned there attention to the girl whenever one of them was about to speak she'd shoot them a glare that made cower in fear even Gildharts was cowering which made Loke chuckle. It was obvious to him that the girl that was stood next to him had had her powers sealed and yet she could still make the guild fear her; He couldn't wait till the seal was off.

"Why do I have the feeling your being sadistic again Leo?"The girls voice was no longer cold it was kind and caring and had a hit of laughter in it.

"I was only thinking what the guild will be like around you when you remove your seal and you can call me Loke."

After hearing that the girl had a seal on her they no longer felt afraid, but what they didn't know was that it could easily be removed. Master was still staring at the girl he had not taken his eyes of her for one second, he was sure he knew who this girl was and if she was one of them she was deadly with or without a seal. There was no harm in confirming his theory.

"So who are you then? You obviously know Loke are you a spirit?."

This just made the girl laugh which confused the was she laughing? What was so funny about what Master had said. After the girl finally composed herself she answered Masters question, her voice lost any kindness that was in it and had returned to cold voice they had first heard.

"You already know who I am Makarov Dreyar, I do not plan on telling the rest of your idiots my true identity either, they do not deserve to know after how they treated her, she never deserved to be forgotten."

"I am pretty sure I forbade Lucy from summoning your kind, like Loke said earlier it could kill her"

" You really think she would listen to you after you forgot her? If it wasn't for Loke and the rest of Lucy's spirits she would have summoned me ages ago. You wanna know something else you wouldn't even have noticed if she had of died, she could have died and you lot wouldn't have gave a damn unless she died infront of you!"

The girl was panting from her rant, anger covered her face like a mask. Loke knew there was no point in trying to calm her down, He had never met her before but he had met her sister and they were so much alike. One question was still bothering him though why was she still here, yes Lucy had summoned her but she could go back whenever she wanted.

"Why are you still here? "

The girl looked at Loke a sad smile across her face

"I made the mistake if leaving her alone 7 years ago after we formed the contract me and my brothers and sister left. We thought that she'd be ok and she was until 2 months ago. Me and Liam got constant updates from Ana-lil and Damien guilt was constantly eating away at us. Theres no way we're letting her go through that again. Also I'm taking this opportunity to train her she so needs to learn more combat skills."

The guild was once again overcome with guilt. They all felt like killing themselves after what they had done to Lucy. Natsu was the worst he hadn't moved from his position on the floor. Guilt had struck him like a knife to the heart, he hadn't even noticed he had created a lava pool. Tears were unable to run due from the extensive heat he was creating. All the while he had been listening to what the girl had been saying.

"How do you plan on training her, your powers are sealed?" Loke knew better than anyone that only a pure person could remove her seal, he had been used before to remove the same seal on her aunt. He just wanted the guild to suffer a few more moments of fear after what they had done to his master.

"I'll kiss a pure person and remove the seal, however there does not seem to be any pure men in this guild and unfortunately dragon slayers don't count" The girl shot a devilish glance at Lisanna. "Hey Salamander did you ever kiss you girlfriend."

Natsu didn't look up,he just shook his head he already knew what was coming and for soon reason he didn't care. The only thing he could think about was Lucy.

"NOOO!"Miras yell caused the people near her to cover theit ears "It'll scar her for life!"

"Too bad Lucy is already scarred for life because of all of you someone has to make a sacrifice, it might as well be her."

The guild flinched at Lucy's name while Loke stood there amused.

"Its ok Mira-nee ill do it Lucy has suffered a lot due to me its the least I could do." Everyone stared at the youngest take over mage, even Natsu turned to stare at Lisanna.

" Lisanna I hope you understand that this is not just a peck on the lips."

Lisanna just nodded her agreement and step forward and pressed her lips against the strange girls. As soon as this happened they began to glow and as the glow got brighter the guild members had to shield their eyes. When the light had died down Lisanna was on the floor panting and the girl stood over her. Her outfit had changed her uniform was gone and in its place was a white mini skirt, thigh length socks with knee length boots. Her top half was covered with a white jacket had stuff that looked like clouds around the edges of the sleeves and the hood. The jacket was short enough to show of her stomach and her top was unable to be seen due to the jacket.

The girl looked down at Lisanna with the seal released she could easily hear the poor girls thoughts.

'Did I really just kiss a girl' 'I feel so sorry for Lucy its all my fault'

The girl bent down next to Lisanna and lifted her chin up so she could look at her directly.

"Thank you Lisanna you made a big sacrifice, thats why I'm going to erase your memory of it and give you false ones and don't think that Lucy being forgotten was your fault it wasn't, it was theirs. "

The girl shot a glare at the rest of the guild members which made them shiver. She turned back to Lisanna and after a few moments Lisanna collapsed into the girls arms. The young take over mage was handed over to Loke who took her to the infirmary.

"When she wakes up she'll think that she collapsed from hunger and if any of you change the story in anyway shape or form I will kill you."

The guild took a step back as the blonde beauty took a step towards Natsu.

" And you if you dare mark Lisanna as your mate ill kill you even if I'm punished for it"

After delivering her threats the girl started to walk out of the guild, guild members stepped aside to let her pass it was until she got to the door the Loke called out to her

"Sakura" The blonde girl turned towards the lion spirit. "Look after her"

"Of course I will shes my friend you perverted lion."

And with that she disappeared in a blink of an eye, Loke left straight after both of them leaving behind a very scared and guilty guild.

Hope you guys like this chapter :) I've tried to do what has been suggested I will upload a new chapter soon


	3. Clash of the Fire Dragons

Previously SHUT UP!

Lucy?

you spent the last two months acting like she doesn't exist

we never

princess thought she was a replacement

hurt herself to get rid of the emotional pain

who are you

Sakura

Look after her

Chapter 3 Clash of the Fire Dragons

Natsu POV

It has been three days since that incident happened with Lucy. No one has been the same, there's been no fights unless I hear someone say Lucys name and then I snap. Her name is a constant reminder that I broke my promise to always protect her. I had made a mistake that may have cost me the girl I love the most. Realising that I was in love with Lucy was like having my heart ripped out, I had blown it I'd be lucky if I was able to remain her friend never mind be her lover.

Lisanna had no clue about what happened, so the guilds behavior confused her. I confused her even more when I broke up with her, she didn't understand why I did it but she didn't pester me about it but she didn't leave me alone either .

I always sit in the place where Lucy had sat. I had a good view of the door from here and everytime it opened I looked up hoping to see her walk in, each time I was disappointed and continued to worry. The girl Lucy had summoned was obviously not human and according to master and Loke summoning the girls kind could have killed Lucy if she wasn't strong enough. Even though three days ago we had been told Lucy was alive, that doesn't mean something hasn't happened to her between now and then.

"Hey Natsu do you think Lucy will come back, I have a fish to give her."

I look at Happy, he had really suffered, he missed Lucy nearly as much as I did. He was on the verge of tears, he'd cried alot since Loke left and I wasn't able to comfort him, I felt terrible . I didn't want to give him false hope either so I answer him the best way I can

"I don't know Happy I really hope she does."

Happy seems satisfied with my answer and goes over to Wendy for a hug.

There was a loud bang as the guild doors are pushed open and I can't help but stare at the person in the doorway and I'm pretty sure the rest of the guild were staring as well but I can't be certain. Lucy is standing in the doorway and she isn't alone, she's with five other girls one of them was the girl from the other day and as for the others I have no idea who they are. One of them has jet black hair with burgundy eyes she seemed to be arguing with the girl who has auburn hair and chestnut eyes. The other two have blue hair and sea-green eyes and the other looked like a younger version of the girl who Lucy summoned.

Lucy seemed to be laughing at the two who were fighting, is she really the same girl who broke down three days ago. I got up to go to her but I stopped due to a voice in my head

'Don't your only going to hurt her more leave it be for awhile, you hurt her more than anyone your the last person she wants to talk to right now.'

I look towards the girl Lucy had summoned, she gave me a small smile. She didn't seem as horrible as she did the other day but her threat still lingered in my mind. I saw her giggle, it's like her personality is completely different, it's really terrifying . Her friends turn towards her, I hear them ask her who she was tormenting but she just shook her head.

'I still stand by my threat Salamander, but its not me you have to worry about its the other four if you piss them off I won't help you so becareful what you say'

I look away from Lucy and her friends I knew that she wouldn't talk to me after what I done but I wasn't expecting her to have guards. I couldn't help but sigh I have blown it big time the one thing I didn't protect her from was myself and the guild and it's obvious that she's not going to forgive and forget any time soon.

I place my head on my arms, I want to die right now, I'd rather die than hurt her again. Maybe me leaving the guild would be best I wouldn't be able hurt her any more.

"I love you Luce" It was the first time I have said it out loud and it was a big mistake

" WHAT DID YOU SAY" I look up to see the four girls I was warned about glaring at me, how did they hear what i said from the other side of guild. The auburn haired girl starts walking towards me.

"Did we just hear you say that you love Lucy! If you really loved Lucy you wouldn't have forgotten her in the first place! And you have no right to call her Luce"

I flinch at her words, but its true I have no right to call her that anymore. No one knew of the pet name I gave Lucy, as she preferred for me not to use it front of the guild members incase they got the wrong idea, but she was wrong about me loving Lucy I have always loved her and I always will, I was just too dense to realise it until this happened.

" You don't have a right to tell me what i can and cannot do"

" Is the almighty Salamander challenging me?"

" maybe" This is the first time that I never wanted to battle, she's Lucys friend and I really don't want to hurt her.

"Ill take that as a yes, why don't we take this outside you've destroyed enough of your friends lives already"

I can only nod at her request, I don't see the point in arguing with her about her comment it will only make things worse. Her friends shout at her:

"Go easy on him Mikan and try and make sure he doesn't end up as a pile of dust"

After hearing that remark its safe to say that I'm scared, I'm terrified but I have to do this, I have to fight her, theres no way she'll let me out of this.

NORMAL POV

Natsu followed Mikan outside, she was already standing in her position ready for battle. Natsu walked away from her so there was a 30 meter gap in between them. A lot of the guild members had followed the two out to watch the fight, Natsu scanned the crowd he found the group that Lucy was with before but she wasn't there. Master stepped forward, he put his hand in the air, after taking a glance at the two he brought his hand down and shouted

"Begin!"

As soon as the word left masters mouth he felt a pain in his stomach and he was sent flying. He crashed into the guild wall with such force he went through it when he got up and saw Mikan laughing.

"Too slow Salamander with reflexes like that you'll never beat me never mind the others I'm with, I'm the weakest you you call yourself a Dragon slayer "

Her speed and power surprised the guild, Natsu never had a chance to move before she hit him. If this was her power and she was the weakest then how strong were the others. Natsu knew she was too strong for him to beat but he had never backed down in a battle and he wasn't gonna start now.

"Roar of the fire dragon"

Natsus attack was heading straight for Mikan, She had the speed to dodge it but she didn't she just stood there smiling. The flames hit Mikan and exploded and some of the naiver members of the guild thought that Natsu had won, but Natsu knew better, he could sense that that attack didn't hurt her and he was proved right when the flames started rapidly disappearing. After a few moments you could see Mikan eating the flames, his flames. The guild gasped in shock none of them had expected this. Natsu had guessed that his attacks wouldn't hurt her much but this? This was too much.

" Thanks for the meal Natsu-kun, but as I'm sure you've guessed fire won't work on me. I think its time I show you the power of a true fire dragon slayer."

Mikans right hand burst into flames, but it instantly became some sort of liquid. The heat became to much for the other guild members so they stepped back. The group Mikan was the only group who stayed where they were and this time Lucy was with them, her eyes wide with horror. Mikan started to run towards Natsu her fist in the air as she was getting ready to hit him, she called out

"Fist of the ancient fire dragon"  
Mikan was about to hit Natsu when she felt something hug her. She turned around her fist still inches from Natsus face to see a tearful Lucy.

"Please Mikan no more fighting, Fy modd ef"

The lava disappeared disappeared from Mikans fist, and she smiled at the celestial mage.

" I think your going to fly through your training you can already withstand the heat of my lava"

Lucy just smiled and said

" Lets go home"

The group followed Lucy and Mikan towards her apartment, Sakura dropped back and started to walk towards Natsu. Her sister called out to her

"Sakura-nee you coming"

"I'll catch you up I need to do something first."

Natsu just stared at Sakura, was she going to tell him off or kill him herself? Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the idiots thoughts, she only wanted to warn the bloody idiot.

" I warned you idiot, but I guess you were lucky it was Mikan and not any of the others seeing as they can kill in one hit."

"So you came to here to make me feel worse huh"

"No I came to give you a warning. My half brother and sister are nullifying their contract with Lucy so they can help me train her, once they get here you will have to be careful what you think about. You'll be dead before you even finish thinking."

"So basically I cant think about Lucy at all or I'll die?"

"That pretty much sums it up, Damien won't hesitate in killing you"

"What about _"

"Ana? She wouldn't kill you as she fears me too much but Damien will kill you and this time Lucy won't be able to save you unless she completes her training so I suggest you be extra careful"

With that Sakura began walking off towards Lucys apartment.

"Wait! How will Lucy be able to save me if Damien tried to kill me"

Sakura took a moment to think about this before she answered.

"If Damien did try to kill you after her training is complete she could save you with a tear, but until then I'll have to bring you back if he kills you with my own but don't think I'm doing for anyone other than Lucy, shes lost enough people already."

she turned around and headed back towards Lucys apartment and Natsu was soon surrounded by the guild asking him questions but he couldn't forget what Sakura had said. Could a tear really save him

Note- Fy modd ef means I love him in Welsh. If any one notices and mistakes please tell me if you have any questions about characters please ask ill try to answer the best I can


	4. To Protect the People I Love

Previously you spent the last two months acting like she doesn't exist

princess thought she was a replacement

hurt herself to get rid of the emotional pain

who are you

Sakura

look after her

I love you Luce

if you really loved Lucy you wouldn't have forgotten her

4. To protect the people I love

AT THE GUILD

It has been 3 hours since Natsu and Mikan had their fight, the guild were still talking about the power of the Lucy's new friends. They were really wandering if Mikan was holding back or if she really planned on putting Natsu at deaths door.  
Natsu was sitting in the corner on his own thinking over the days events, the fight with Mikan, Lucy saving him and his weird conversation with Sakura. He found it hard to believe that Sakuras kind hated him so much that they wanted to kill him and what the hell was she talking about tears for, how could they protect him.

"umm Natsu?"

Natsu turned to the voice that had called him and in front of him was the blue haired girl who was with Lucy earlier. What did she want with him hadn't he been beaten up enough today?

" My name is Aoi and I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, it was unacceptable, I just couldn't believe that you love Lucy after all you put her through."

"It's ok you're not the one who wanted to fight with me and tried to kill me"

"We're really sorry about that Mikan has issues. Her memories of certain loved ones were erased, so when she heard about you forgetting Lucy, it became personal for her."

"I see"

There was a bit if an awkward silence. what seemed like minutes was actually seconds. Natsu started wandering if Aoi knew anything about the things that Sakura was talking about earlier.

"umm Aoi do you know anything about tears?"

" I'm sorry Natsu I can't tell you about them it'd get us killed"

Natsu was really surprised at this answer. Why would they be killed if she talked about the tears ,but he didn't ask about them as he already knew he wouldn't get an answer .

"ok then who are Damien and Ana?"

"Damien and Ana? Who told you about them?

"Sakura did. She said that they were coming to help her train Lucy. She also told me I couldn't think about Lucy or I'd die."

"Damien and Ana are Sakuras and Melodys half brother and sister. They despise humans and have fun killing them, but Ana she doesn't kill that much anymore because of Sakura and I haven't got a clue about Damien anymore." "I see"

"I guess I should be going. oh and before I forget this is for you."

Aoi stood up and rummaged through her bag and took out a small letter and handed it to Natsu. He opened it carefully and read it

Natsu,

Meet Lucy at the Sakura park at 9 tonight. Don't mess this up, its your last chance

love

Sakura

He folded the letter up and put it on the table. Natsu looked up at Aoi but she was already gone. All these unanswered questions were only bringing up more questions and Natsu was more confused than ever. All this thinking was making Natsus head hurt so he decided to take it out on his rival. Soon the whole guild were fighting again apart from the two Strauss sisters at the bar.

"Mira-nee do you think that girl was right about Natsu saying he loved Lucy?"

"I don't know Lisanna, but knowing Natsu I wouldn't be surprised hes has always been dense about his feelings plus he really hurt Lucy so he properly feels guilty and wants to make things up to her. We all do."

" Then why did he break up with me if it isn't true."

"Lisanna_" Mira was cut of by someone calling her name

"Miiiiiirrrraaa! Can I get some fire food please!"

"Of course Natsu" Mira disappeared into the kitchen to prepare Natsus favorite food. The sudden change in the dragon slayers behavior did not go unnoticed by the oldest take over mage. It made her wonder what had happened.

" Hey Natsu?"

"hmm"

"why did you break up with me?"

" I love lucy and I was to stupid to notice that my mate was beside me all along and for some reason I forgot her. After I realized my true feelings I couldn't lie to myself or to you. I need to make things up to her, I want her to know my true feelings."

" What do you think would've happened to her if we never of noticed her?"

Natsu was about to answer Lisannas question but some one else got there before him.

"She would of gone to Blue Pegasus of course"

Natsu and Lisanna turned there heads to see who had spoken. The voice came from Sakuras younger sister Melody. She looked exactly like her sister the only difference was that her choice of clothing , it seemed to be on the dark side.

"umm what are you talking about , and why are you here anyway your not part of the guild"

As an answer Melody lifted up the side of her T-shirt to reveal a gold guild mark. It was on the the middle of her stomach and went great with her outfit. Lisanna just stared at the girl in shock, she had only been in the guild once and that wasn't for long because straight after the fight she left with rest so how could she have gotten a guild mark. Natsu on the other hand wasn't surprised, not much could surprise him about their lot anymore, after the conversation on tears saving people, he decided to just go with the flow.

"I'm here because Hikari and Mikan are getting on my fucking nerves, it took will power not to put them in a three day coma"

Lisanna squirmed in her seat, she couldn't believe that those girls were all friends yet they seemed like they wanted to kill each other. Natsu didn't think this was too strange he wanted to do that to Gray all the time, though due to the similar level in magic, he never came close.

"You said something about Lucy?"

"oh that bloody lion convinced her to move to Blue Pegasus before all the commotion. You haven't seen him around have you I need to speak with him"

Natsu and Lisanna just shook their heads, they could tell by Melodys tone that Loke had tried to hit on her.

"Is she still leaving?"

"She will when she finds out Damien and Ana are coming"

Lisanna just looked confused. Mira brought Natsu his food and rejoined the conversation. She looked at her sisters confused face, she had no idea what had been going on. Melody who had been looking in the opposite direction, turned around and saw the confused look . Had she said something confusing?.

"Whats wrong Lisanna?"

"Who are Damien and Ana?"

" Oh their my half brother and sister the less you know about them the better."

All of a sudden Melody cringed and fell of the stool. It got attention of some of the closer guild members. Mira, Lisanna and Natsu were looking at Melody as she had her hands clamped against her ears.

"Are you alright?"

"Their here and it looks like a fight have broken between Lucy Damien Mikan and Hikari. They need my siren magic to knock them out until we leave."

"Then why are you in pain?"

"Because Ana is screaming into my head. Damien has used his powers to make Sakura useless so its up to me. I gotta go before it gets out of hand, good luck for later Salamander you'll need it"

Melody turned quickly and ran out the door at a speed that was barely visible. Everyone that had heard the conversation began to worry about Lucy, she wouldn't last long if she got into a fight with them. What would happen if she didn't make it? It would be all their fault.

Natsu stared after Melody, did all of them know that he was meeting with Lucy or was it just Sakura and her sister? He began to panic slightly, this did not go unnoticed by Lisanna and Mira.

"Whats wrong Natsu?"

"err nothing "

" Don't lie to us Natsu we can see something is wrong"

Natsu quickly ran from his spot at the bar hoping to get away from the two take-over mages but was caught my Erza, who was most certainly not going to let him go till he answered her questions and the the Strauss sisters. This was going to be a long 4 hours.

Meanwhile at Lucys apartment

"ARE YOU STUPID? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO SEE THAT IDIOT AGAIN? HE WAS THE ONE WHO FORGOT YOU REMEMBER, HE MADE YOU FEEL LIKE NOTHING BUT A REPLACEMENT."

"HE MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN ME , BUT HE SAID HE LOVED ME"

Mikan and Lucy were fighting about Lucy going to see Natsu. Hikari had been pushed aside, she was now looking at the two in disbelief. She knew why Mikan was so angry but Lucy had a point as well. It was funny to watch: Damien was in the middle of the two, trying to make sure the two didn't rip each others head off. Seeing as they had just arrived Damien didn't know and didn't care what they were fighting about, until Lucy opened her mouth.

"Who said he loved you?"

" Umm... Natsu"

Damiens eyes filled with hatred at the mention of Natsus name. He stepped back to stand beside Mikan.

"For once I agree with lava brain here, you are not going out of this place until we leave tomorrow evening."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Try me! You know very well you can't get past me and if you try lover boy is history"

Hikari stared at Damien in disbelief, she knew Damien could be cruel but this was just heartless. Yes he was the Prince of Darkness but this was low ,even his father didn't stoop this low and he was the most heartless person Hikari had met. She glanced at Ana, she knew his sister wouldn't get involved, even though they were equally matched Ana was stilled scared of Damiens temper, thouth she'd never admit it. Sakura couldn't get involved because she had already been compelled to sleep as soon as the Dark siblings arrived.

Hikari was the only one left that could back Lucy up as Melody had gone to tormemt Natsu some more and Aoi preferred not to fight. Plus there was no way she could see Lucy getting bullied into nervous wreck.

"HEY LUCY HAS A RIGHT TO DO AS SHE PLEASES MR.I. LIKE. TO. MAKE. PEOPLE SUFFER. AS. I. KILL. THEM"

"Stay out of this sparky!"

"Sparky? Oh yeah thats real original ghoul face."

"You're one to talk shadow freak"

"Nee Hell Hound who are you calling shadow freak because I'm pretty sure that ghoul face beside you also has power over shadows, seeing as shadows belong to the darkness"

Mikan was taken back by Hikaris comment, it was true that she wasn't the brightest of people and that fact that just been proven. She had no way to counter it, not that she had a chance to as all of a sudden, she felt dizzy. Damien and Hikari were looking as bad as she felt, this feeling was familiar to her though, it was familiar to all of them. This was siren magic.

There was a reason why Mikan and Hikari never picked with Melody. Not only was she stronger and faster than they were but her siren magic was lethal, only a few people had learned how to block it.

Mikans knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor along with Damien and Hikari. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Melody sitting on the window-sill. Her mouth was moving but no sound came out, it was what Melody called Silent Heartbeat. It was her most dangerous spell, it allowed her to drain her opponents energy without being heard at all.

After Melody was sure that the three loud mouths were asleep she climbed in through the window and headed straight to a terrified Lucy. She tried her best tio get her out of her daze, but nothing she did seemed to work. She looked over at Ana who just nodded, she already knew what Melody wanted her to then both looked up at Aoi who was cowering in the corner. You could tell she was terrified about going against Damien but they needed her.

Aoi gave an uncertain nod and walked out the front door, a few seconds later they heard the front door bang.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to keep them knocked out?"

"Yes now go before he wakes up, I'll try get hold of one higher ups but it isn't going to be easy."

Ana gave her sister a worried glance before picking Lucy up bridal style and disappearing.

BACK AT THE GUILD

"Natsu you're not leaving this guild until you answer our questions"

Natsu was tied to a chair with a sword at his throat. Mira had transformed into Satan Soul, Lisanna was in her Tigeress form and Erza was stood in front of the dragon slayer with a deadly aura.

" umm ... I have somewhere I need to be"

"Wheres that Flame Brain"

"The park. Not that it has anything to do with you Ice shard"

"Do I hear fighting?"

"No ma'am we're best friends right Natsu"

"Aye Sir"

This made the guild burst out laughing but the three girls were far from finished with the dragon slayer

"Natsu why are you going to the park?"

"ummm I going to meet L_"

Natsu was cut of by a loud bang that was caused by the guild door. There stood Aoi and Ana with a still terrified Lucy. The guild stared in shock at the sight in front of them. Natsu began to struggle against his ropes when all of a sudden they gave away.

"DRAGNEEL get your sorry ass over here!"

Natsu was by them in less than a second. Ana handed him the terrified Lucy and went to lean against the door, looking for any signs that her brother was near by.

"What the hell happened to her!"

" Calm down Natsu. Damien found out that she was meeting you and he threatened her"

"That doesn't explain why shes like this"

"So the rumors were true there's someone as stupid as lava brain"

"Ana!"

Natsu turned to the girl who had brought Lucy in. So this was Ana. At that moment he didn't care who she was, she just called him stupid, he may be dense but stupid was something he wasn't.

" Well he must be stupid if he can't figure out that Damien threatened to kill him. I mean Sakura gave him plenty of warnings about us"

"I still don't get what this has to do with Lucy being like this"

Ana just rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to outside the guild. Aoi sighed before answering Natsu.

"She's scared of losing you. All of you"

"I don't know why I'd be glad to get away from here if I were her"

"Ana will you stop it!"

"What its true they don't deserve her love and the sooner we leave here the better Maybe then she can finally get over this nightmare and move on"

"Ana!"  
The whole were in tears this was the first time most of them had heard about Lucy leaving and the fact that they caused it made it hurt so much more. Natsu was on the floor cradling his mate to his chest, his head resting on hers. This was most likely the last time he'd ever see her again.

"I don't want you to go Luce, I want you to stay here where you belong"

No one apart from Ana was expecting an answer.

"I have to Natsu,if I don't you and the rest of fairy tail will be in danger. I'm doing this to protect the people I love"

AUTHORS NOTE- hope you like this chapter please review I'd like to hear your thoughts. Any questions on characters please feel free to ask


End file.
